


Numb

by Semi_problematic



Series: Domestic [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Working out sucks.





	Numb

Philip shook his hair out of his face as he walked down the steps. "I can't believe you convinced me to work out with you."

Lukas was already at the front door, a big smile on his face. "It's just running a mile then some sit ups and wall sits."

"A mile? I'm not training for the Olympics."

"Philip, it's a mile. You'll be fine." He opened the front door and stepped out of the house. "You'll get to see nature."

"Nature can suck my dick."

"Oh shut up." Lukas stepped off the porch and turned around to look at Philip while he shut and locked the door. "You spend yours taking pictures when we go on walks."

"That's walking." Philip jiggled the door knob and smiled. "Is it too late to say I changed my mind?"

"Yeah." Lukas' hands were on his hips and his smile had only gotten wider. The asshole was enjoying this.

Philip faked a cough. "I think I'm sick-"

Lukas grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the porch. "We'll start with jogging then run then walk then jog."

"You say that like it's easy." Philip scoffed, starting to jog.

Lukas jogged ahead of him, grinning. "It is. You're just being a drama queen."

"Fuck you."

"You and I both know you want to."

"You know.." Philip trailed off, jogging faster so he could stay next to Lukas. "I regret marrying you sometimes."

"No you don't." Lukas mumbled, nudging Philip with his elbow. 

Philip rolled his eyes. "Why do you work out anyways?"

"Because-" Lukas smiled at him. "I got a photo shoot coming up."

Philip froze, his feet slamming into the concrete. "Lukas."

"Are you alright?"

He slapped his arm. "Why did you wait until now to tell me!?" 

Lukas grinned. "Because.. I can." 

Philip glared at him and started jogging again but Lukas knew he wasn't mad. For months Philip had begged to be the photographer for Lukas and to take brand new pictures for his websites and all of his social media pages. Lukas had to talk to his manager for months, too, he had to be the best he could and a day wouldn't pass without Lukas asking about it. It wasn't that they didn't like Philip, they loved him, they were just worried about having enough money to pay him. After three months of waiting Lukas was told yesterday that Philip had been okayed to do it. Lukas was begging only seconds after he was told and his manager sighed and asked what he could possibly want. Lukas only smiled and said he wanted to be the one to tell Philip. And now he was.

"Babe." Lukas grinned, jogging up next to Philip and taking his hand, intertwining their fingers. "I love you." He kissed his hand.

"You're a douche for doing this." Philip mumbled, his cheeks pink.

"Isn't going on this run worth it now?"

"I could get a million dollars for running a mile and it still wouldn't be worth it." Philip pulled his hand away and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"And the drama queen as returned." Lukas grinned, running ahead of him. "Enough jogging! Let's go!" 

Philip groaned before following Lukas up the hill, his muscles already aching from running upward. The sun beat down on them as they ran, both of them sweating and their faces pink. Philip was sure he would have a tan by the time they got home. Lukas was ahead of him the entire time, his breathing almost never changing. Philip on the other hand was panting and closing his eyes, praying for it to end.

"You okay back there?"

"I think I'm having a heart attack." 

"You're twenty four, Philip, you aren't having a heart attack."

"I didn't know you were a doctor." Philip panted, slowing down even more than he already had.

"And I didn't know I married an out of shape photography nerd."

"Hey!" Philip called, breathing even heavier. "You take that back! I am not out of shape!" 

"Its been fifteen minutes of running and you sound like you're having an asthma attack." Lukas froze, turning around and running back towards Philip. "You don't have asthma, right?"

Philip swatted his hand away. "No. I don't have asthma, I just have a husband who thinks running is some fun hobby."

"Just five more minutes, okay? Then we can walk. We're almost to the diner." Lukas kissed his head. "You're sweaty."

"No shit." Philip panted, rubbing his face. "Fine. Fine. Five more minutes."

Lukas grinned and kissed his cheek before sprinting off down the road. Philip followed behind, many yards behind Lukas but still running. His worn out sneakers thudding against the concreate.

"I think I see god." Philip yelled.

Lukas' laugh echoed through the area. "That's how you know it's working." He turned around and started to run backwards, watching Philip. "We can have lunch and run back?"

Philip groaned. "I think my heart just fell out."

"I'm pretty sure that isn't possible unless there's like.. I dunno, a giant whole in your chest."

"Well, my entire body is numb so who knows what's going on."

"I know and I can say truthfully that all your organs are intact."

"I think I'm crying."

"It's literally like two more minutes."

"Lukas." Philip breathed, slowing down. "I'm pretty sure I'm dying."

"Philip-" 

Philip stopped and sat down on the sidewalk, laying back and closing His eyes, spreading his body out so he looked like a starfish. "With my last dying breath I would like to say something?"

Lukas chuckled. "What is it?"

Philip opened one eye and looked at Lukas. "Fuck. You."

"Heartwarming." Lukas walked over to him, grabbing his arms and pulling him to his feet. "Hop on."

"On what?" Philip leaned against him, his forehead on his shoulder. "I can feel colors."

"On my back." 

Philip braced both of his hands on Lukas' shoulders before jumping up and wrapping his legs around Lukas' waist. Lukas put his hands over Philips as he walked down the road, looking around and smiling when he saw that the diner was open but there weren't many people in there. 

"Keep your head down I'm going through a door way." Lukas mumbled, pushing open the door and walking through the doorway and into the diner.

He was greeted by a woman who looked to be in her fifties. She had black hair and green eyes and wrinkles by her eyes that showed he smiled a lot. Lukas thinks he would have those in a few years because it was impossible not to smile around Philip.

"Two?" She asked, pulling out two menus and tucking them underneath her arm.

Lukas nodded. "Yes, please."

"Is he.. okay?" She asked, pointing up at Philip.

His arms were still tight around Lukas  but his face was buried in his neck and he hadn't really moved since they walked in.

"Yeah, we just went on a morning run here and he didn't like it. It was a little over a mile." Lukas rubbed his hands, glancing back at him. "Hop off."

Philip groaned and climbed off, smiling at the lady until she walked away. He sat down and slammed his hands on the table. "So, if running here was a mile and running back is a mile you lied. It's two miles."

"It isn't a big deal."

"Lukas, if I wasn't so tired I would strangle you."

"You can get ice cream." Lukas smiled. "Forget about the calories get whatever you want."

"Oh you know I am." Philip mumbled, picking up the menu. "I'm getting the double bacon cheeseburger with two sides of fries and a chocolate shake." 

"So you like that stuff?"

Philip nodded.

"You must like diabetes, too." 

Philip kicked him. "Just because I don't eat healthy and run all the time doesn't mean I'm getting diabetes." 

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay."

"What are you getting?"

"Chicken tenders."

"You're such a child."

"Chicken tenders are good no matter how old you are." Lukas closed his menu and set it down. "That's a fact."

They ordered their meal and ate, kicking each other underneath the table and watching people as they walked outside. No one else came into the diner that afternoon, no one ever really did unless it was nighttime. Philip and Lukas made the mistake of going one night and ended up being surrounded by horny teenagers all on dates, thinking that the diner was the perfect spot. Once they finished they waited a while, talking and playing with each other's hands, even talking to the waitress for a while. It was like they were in their own world. They were safe. Philip loved it that way.

Once they left the dinner they started off with a light jog again, Lukas staying right next to Philip. It had gotten cloudy since the last time they were out here and Philip was thankful for it. The heat would've killed him.

"You haven't complained once." Lukas stated while they jogged.

"Yeah. It's because I know it gets worse." Philip grumbled. "I'm never doing this again."

"Fine. When we get back we won't do the sit ups and wall sits. We'll just shower and relax." He grinned. "Maybe do a little somethi-"

"If you think I'm gonna fuck you while you smell like this-"

"I meant after the shower, Philip." 

"Still." Philip sighed. "I'll be too tired."

"How about I give you a back massage when we get home?"

Philip grinned. "Now you're talking."

Lukas shook the hair out of his face before sprinting forward. "Race you there!" 

Philip grunted and started to run. "Have I mentioned how much I hate you!?"


End file.
